Life is better the second time
by lotus2490
Summary: Yuki's village demands she and Ayumu have a baby, but how will Ayumu as well as all the other ladies in his life react to this Yuki/Ayumu/Sarasvati
1. Yuki's Proposal

'When did my life begin? ...The day it ended'

Nah, that's way to pretentious

'Either way, I am what I am now, and that, is a zombie. ...And occasionally a magical girl.'

Hmm a little to on the nose there, besides I think I'd rather keep that part of my life more of a secret, too many people know about it as it is.

"Whatcha got there?!" Screamed Haruna grabbing Ayumu's notebook from him.

"Hey give that back!"

"Some kind of Diary, how lame" Haruna breezed through the pages

"Truly disgusting, only little girls write in those, have you sunk that low you filthy maggot" Sera spat

~Pathetic~ quoted Eu's notepad

"It's a college ruled notebook used for my creative writing class"

"So this is for that collage you're working on" Haruna asked, handing him back his book, and then lazily throwing herself back into her seat

"College, not collage, it's a school, you know like what you went to"

"So you're learning how to be a magic girl?" Haruna asked

"Are you so perverted that you dare to cross the borders of gender itself?" threw Sera

~Gross~ quoted Eu

"It's just a freakin' community college writing class, I.. I don't even... forget this, I'm going for a walk" Ayumu stormed out, grabbing his coat and heading to his favorite graveyard on a late night stroll, when he stopped at the door. On the other side however was Tomonori

"Hey Tomonori" The correction of 'Yuki' went unnoticed "Did you just get here?"

"Just like... a few minutes ago" Tomonori said looking away with a blush. She was too shy to admit she was too nervous to knock on the door. "I... I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Sure, wanna go for a walk? I need to get away from these three, you know how they can be" he said with a soft smile.

And with a clunk, the vending machine shining in the darkness vended him a second can of coffee. Ayumu returned to the misty graves to hand Tomonori her drink. She hadn't changed much over the years, keeping her hair short, with a section up with a shuriken bow. Wearing shorts and just having a tomboy feel about her, though on this late night, as her ample chest pushed at her black tank top, she kept herself warm in an open pink hoodie.

"So how s the whole Ninja life going? Sera never really talks about it, just that Eu hasn't joined her cause, plus I haven t really seen you since high school"

"Well that's just the thing, I need to talk to you about our relationship" she said, pressing her fingers together nervously.

"What that we're friends, or that you still think I'm your husband after all these years?"

"That's the thing, in the eyes of my village we're married, and well, after so many years of marriage, there are certain duties that must come with that"

"What, do they want us to have a freaking wedding or something?" Ayumu said with a hint of worry, drinking his coffee

"No, most ninja's live in the shadows and don't need big ceremonies. What they want from us is something... else" She said unable to look him in the eyes.

"Like... what? You want me to get you another ring?"

"They want... they w-want us to, well..." Tomonori began, getting red in the face

"Just say it Tomonori" Ayumu said, getting a little frustrated with her

"They want us to have a baby ok?!" She screamed. After which came a silence that to either of them felt like an eternity. Ayumu in thought, as Yuki waited his response.

"And, uh, how do you, uh, feel about this?" Ayumu asked

"If it means giving up my virginity, I'd want it to be with, you know, my husband. It's for the good and growth of the village."

"But I'm not your husband"

"But to me you are!" She cried, holding onto his arm "So please, will you do this for me?" she said with tears in her eyes, looking at him

"I'll...I need to think about it, ok, it's not something I can just do, you know" Ayumu said looking away

"I dunno know how much time I can give ya, but please come to me with an answer as soon as ya can, OK dude?" She said, wiping her few tears away. Her boyish way of speaking breaking the tension.

"Yeah, sure thing Tomonori" Ayumu said looking down at her and rubbing the back of her head softly.

"C'mon... "she corrected him, moving her arms from around his, to around his neck "It's Yuki" as for the second time in their relationship, this time under the cool moonlight of the graveyard, they shared a kiss.

And so as morning came, Ayumu returned home. Sleep being more of a luxury and less of a physical necessity; he went to the kitchen to get to work on breakfast, yet another luxury of his former life.

~you were out all night~ quoted Eu.

*Ayumu vision*  
"I stayed up all night waiting for you, but you never showed" Eu's ideal voice wined, as she sat in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
*End of Ayumu vision*

"Yeah... I was out talking to Tomonori, and lost track of time"

"And what did Maelstrom want with a maggot such as you?" Sera asked as she sat down at the table for breakfast.

"I think that what two people talk about should stay between them and-"

"You've got a secret, you've got a secret!" Haruna sang as she spun around Ayumu by the neck, in just her large shirt twirling in the air exposing her panties.

~Do you?~ asked Eu

*Ayumu vision*  
"I promise I can keep a secret super well" said Eu in her ideal voice, looking up at him with her finger on her chin *end of Ayumu vision*

"It's not that I don't trust you with it, it s just private" Ayumu reasoned

"It has to do with your privates? Gross. What does Tomonori want with those?"

"Private, not privates! And even if she does, it's none of your..." But the damage had been done. Haruna hit the floor in shock, Eu almost dropped her tea cup and Sera sat mouth agape

"Was forcing yourself on her in the alley not enough you piece of trash!" Sera screamed storming over to him "That you would make yet another attempt on that poor girl?"

"What? No it's not like that!" Ayumu tried to assure her, but no one was listening.

"How could you go for some vampire ninja when you had a genius like me at home! Or is living with three women not enough for you!" Haruna yelled

"I'm not going for anyone you dingbat! Tomonori just wanted to talk about something"

Eu calmly got up from her spot and showed her note to the group "Allow him to explain himself, I do not think he did anything wrong"

*Ayumu vision*  
"I know my Nii-san is a good person who would never do anything that naughty"  
*End of Ayumu vision*

"Oh Eu, you're the only one I can count on in these situations" Ayumu cried, and then began to explain the news of the previous night

"Yes, well, according to the vampire ninja code, after so many years of marriage, a child is required" Sera thought aloud "She is just doing what she believes is right, even if her lover is to be a piece of garbage like you"

"Gee thanks for all your support" Ayumu retorted

~So what are you going to do?~ asked Eu

"I'm not sure yet, it was one thing when we were in high school, and she kept making me lunches. But a baby? I don't know, the idea of start a family is pretty foreign"

"Well you should make your decision soon, or else Maelstrom will run into trouble with the vampire ninjas"

"Maybe you can use this in that lame story, you're writing" Haruna laughed. Though to Ayumu, it did not seem like such a bad idea, he had heard in the class to "write what you know" and "that authors put little bits of themselves in their work. Breakfast came and left, as Ayumu backed his bag and headed to the bus stop with the least amount of sunlight.

"If you will excuse me, there is someone I must talk to" Sera said, as she picked up the house phone "Sarasvati, there had been a development"

-  
Ayumu made his was to class, getting in the darkest corner of the room away from any windows, when his longtime friends Orito and Anderson sat near him

"Feels just like high school hu guys?" Orito laughed

"So how s your story coming along?" Anderson asked

"Great, I'm writing a story about a guy who has like 20 women all throwing themselves at him and he tries to successfully juggle them all with great results, it's based roughly on my life" Orito said, pushing up his glasses "What about you Ayumu"

"Oh, it was going to be a story about a zombie, but now I'm thinking of introducing a romance element"

"Certainly sounds like it has potential, my story-" But Anderson was cut off as the teacher walked into class, though she was only a substitute as she wrote her name on the board. "I am Ariel Dai, and I will be teaching this creative writing class for a while now" Dai-sensei declared.

"Hey Ayumu, doesn't she look familiar?" Orito asked, making Ayumu sweat beads

"I dunno man, you know how substitutes are, they work anywhere"

"And we also have a few new students; Haruna, Sera, Saras and Yuki" As all four girls entered the room and bowed to the class.

'What the hell are they doing here? And besides the class is full-" As Ayumu turned his head to discover four empty seats around him, the people who used to sit mysteriously gone. Ayumu looked around hoping someone else would notice this anomaly, but it went to empty ears.

"Now as you know this is a creative writing class, so you'll have to be brave enough for public speaking"

"I have something I would like to read aloud!" Saras shouted

"Oh? Wonderful, what is the name of this story/poem"

"Two perfect orbs!" 


	2. Nurse Saras

"Two perfect orbs. I love them, and I hate them...  
Two perfect orbs, make me feel deep in my soul Two perfect orbs, I watch you and you don't know it Two perfect orbs, you're going to be MINE"  
To which the entire class applauded, short for Ayumu who hid his hands over his rear out of instinct.

"Now if you'll please take your seats, we can-"

"I'll take the seat behind Ayumu!" declared Saras who ran to claim her seat.

"I'll take the seat next to him!" shouted Tomonori, not to be outdone and ran to Ayumu's right.

"Being the genius that I am, I will take the seat in front of him, to make it harder for him to copy my answers" Haruna stated, taking her seat.

'This is a writing class, we don't take those kinds of tests jackass" Ayumu thought to himself

"And I suppose I shall take the seat between the two maggots" Sera said, seating herself diagonally from Ayumu, but very close to Orito who was already ogling her.

Dai-sensei continued her class, having people read aloud what they wrote, and discussing them, when Ayumu felt something poking him. He turned around to see Saras passing him a folded piece of paper. He took it, turned back around and unfolded it to find a drawing of him with his rear end exposed, next to a drawing of Saras and hearts in between them. Before he could make a comment, Tomonori flicked another folded up piece of paper, landing in his field of vision. He opened this one to see a drawing of her in a one piece swimsuit, and him in a wedding dress, giving her a ring. While it did technically go down like that, he was unable to ever tell Tomonori the truth of that afternoon. He looked up from the paper to see Haruna with her hand waving from her back side holding a third note. Ayumu took it from her hand, and unfolded it. Only to find however a picture of Haruna wearing her magical girl clothes using mystaltain to cut a megalo in half.

'This one isn't even about me!' But the drawing was destroyed when a shuriken shaped note tore through it and bounced onto Ayumu's desk, this one obviously from Sera. Ayumu opened the complex origami only to have two shuriken shoot out from it and stab him in the eyes. Naturally screaming out in pain, and blood gushing out, Saras told Dai-sensei she would take him to the nearest medical bay in the college.

Ayumu woke to find himself in a curtained off bed, the shades closed with care to keep him out of the sunlight. There was a rustle as Saras came in, now dressed in a pink nurse s outfit with a skirt a tad to short, clipboard in hand and matching pink hat. "I think we need to take your temperature, my damned darling" she said affectionately. Blown away by her raw sex appeal Ayumu opened his mouth, only for her to shake her head

"It's not that kind of thermometer" she told him, with a twinkle in her eye and a curving grin. To which Ayumu kicked it out of her hands from under the sheets, pulling them toward his chest. "Damn, oh well, now then Darling, there is something we need to talk about" she said, sitting on the bed at his side.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ayumu asked not used to seeing such a vulnerable side of Saras.

"It is a request from my village. They have received word that Malestorm wishes to have a child with you"

"And if she does?"

"They wish for us to have a child as well. While we vampire ninja are sworn to the ones we love, the males are allowed to have more than one wife, if they help the growth of the village"

"Yeah, except you and I are not married. Hell Tomonori is the only one who thinks I am her husband and-"

"That is not true, I, as well as Seraphim believe that you two are wed, as you have kissed and in our-"

"I know, I know, if we kiss then that means we're married, but you and I never kissed, so why do they think we're married too?"

"I may have...fibbed" Saras said, looking away with a rosy tint upon her cheeks.

"Well then, I don't know, tell them the truth, that we're not married because we never kissed"

"But I don't want to!" Saras cried, throwing herself onto Ayumu's chest. "I want to be yours damnit, you piece of shit why don't you realize that I love you and your ass. I want to be your damned wife and be with you through eternity"

"Then do something about it!" Ayumu said, pushing her away from his chest but holding her face to face by the shoulder. "If you care so much about me, then consider Tomonori's feelings, or mine. If you can find a way to make everyone happy, then do it, but don't just sit her crying about it. That's not the Saras I know! The Saras I know is a cold hard bitch who doesn't take shit from anybody"

There was a moment of silence between them. Saras still crying, as Ayumu loosened his grip on her.

"You really are a damned bastard, my love" she said wiping away a tear.

"Now you sound more like yourself, so we should probably get back to class and-" But before Ayumu could finish his sentence, his lips were blocked. Saras had kissed him, thus making her, on her terms, his second wife.

"I will straighten things out with Malestorm, you just focus on getting rest" Saras smiled, and Ayumu was left in daze, noting what a good kisser Saras was. He was forced back into reality when Saras slapped him against the face. "Rapist chauvinistic pig!" Saras spat as she got up and marched out of the room, face lit up with a smile and blush. Leaving Ayumu with his thoughts.

"Well...I guess Saras said they were a polyamorous people, and she'd talk to Tomonori about it. Who knows maybe I can get the two of them together and..." Ayumu turned to his side, but the window blinds had been drawn open and Sera was staring down at him with a riotous fury.  
-

So once all his new wounds healed, and the sun went down, Ayumu made his way home. He opened the door to find Eu watching her programs

~Did you have a good day?~ quoted Eu *Ayumu Vision*  
"I wanna know all about your day, please tell me nii-san" Eu said in her ideal voice *end of Ayumu vision*

"It was certainly eventful, but it's nice to be home where I can relax, where's Haruna?

~Ariel sent her on a mission. Sera is out as well~ *Ayumu vision*  
"I have my nii-san all to myself, I wonder what we'll do?" he pretends she says with a naughty look on her face *End of Ayumu vision*

"So it's just you and me then, I can make you something special for dinner if you want"

~You have guests~

"Who could it be? Orito..and Anderson?" Ayumu guessed walking into the kitchen, as Eu shook her head. Ayumu is pushed out of the kitchen by Saras and Tomonori.

"No, no, my damned darling, you stay out here and relax and we'll do the cooking"

"Yeah, yeah, so take a load off dude, and let your ladies help ya unwind" Tomonori said, pushing Ayumu into a chair. Once he was down, Tomonori smiled, only to have a moment of realization. "Hey! Wait a minute! I'm mad at you! What the heck are you doing kissing her, I thought you wanted me to be your wife!" Ayumu looked to Eu for help, who only turned back to the TV uninterested in his events.

"Didn't Saras tell you, she threw herself at me, then SHE kissed ME, it was a totally her doing. And wait! I thought men could have multiple wives in your culture!". There was a great silence in the room, before Tomonori had yet another moment of profound realization

"O-M-G! I totally forgot about that rule, I mean I know Saras explained it to me like twenty different times, but only now do I really understand it!" Tomonori said rolling her head around dramatically.

"Tomonori listen, listen. Yeah she kissed me and yeah, you and I kinda..kissed once or twice. But I guess I can still be your husband if it makes you feel better ok? Besides you were like..my wife first, so that... puts you in first place?" Ayumu offered

"That's right! I am totally in first place for your wife competition" Tomonori said with stars in her eyes, under the delusion that those words held any meaning or made any sense. Unfortunately for Ayumu, Saras was just as bad a cook as Sera, made worse by Tomonori drowning the food in condiments.

"So uh, it's getting late, or do you guys wanna stay for dessert?" Ayumu offered, knowing full well his stomach was already destroyed.

"No dude, I'm staying with you now. Our marriage is kicking into next gear" Tomonori said with great triumph

"Hell's Gate you're not, I am the one spending the night with our damned darling tonight, and this is our first night as a married couple"

"Can I just say that-" Ayumu offered but the two cut him off with a synchronized "Stay out of it!" 


	3. The Honeymoon

'Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here' read the new sign above Ayumu's bedroom. Whether it be Saras dark humor, or Tomonori being an idiot, Ayumu couldn't decide as he sat across from the door, waiting for permission to enter his own room.

He heard delicate footsteps as Eu crossed him, in her pajamas and suppression armor.  
~Good Night~ she quoted *Ayumu vision*  
"Why don't you come over and tuck me in?" she asked in her ideal voice.  
*End of Ayumu vision*

"Good night Eu, I'm just gunna wait here, till those two decide when I can enter"

~Enjoy the honeymoon~ Having known her for so many years, Ayumu could tell that split second the side of Eu's lip twitched ever so slightly, to small for the untrained eye to even notice, meant Eu was suppressing a smirk.

"Very funny, very funny, good night Eu"

~Have fun, stud~ appeared in text on the hard wood floors as Eu closed her door. This did bring back concerns Ayumu had been ignoring. Even if he was the husband to both girls, it never crossed his mind if Saras needed a baby as well. She mentioned that her village already thought they were together, and now they were. He knew her just as long as he knew Tomonori, so it was most likely that they would want the same from him. Having a baby with Tomonori was a stressful thought on its own, but to have two wives who both want babies.

For the moment, Ayumu just had to focus on surviving the night. He could not suppress his libido for much longer, for on the other side of that door, were two smoking hot women who wanted him to impregnate them. Just goes to show zombies blood does still run. Sure Ayumu had been put in adult situations before, whether he wanted to or not. Every man has urges and desires..and fantasies...

"I think they got the quote wrong, that might just be the door to heaven" Ayumu smirked to himself. But could what was going on in his mind really happen on the other end of that door. 'What kind of stuff are they into? Top? Bottom? missionary? Doggy? Anal? Lord knows what Saras would wanna do to MY ass. And Tomonori she's an air head, even for a virgin, I doubt she would know what to do at all. Would they take turns? Or watch or... dare I think..the manaja twa? Do either of them even swing that way? This is too much man, I gotta get outa-" He began jumping to his feet, but at that moment the door cracked open

"Come to bed, my damned darling"

"OK..." Ayumu said dreamily, as he floated on air into his room. Tonight, one way or another, he would lose his virginity. Snapping back into reality, Ayumu turned around to see Saras closing the door behind him. She was dressed in black lingere, with red trimming and frill along the edges, and a black choker around her neck.

"Saras you look.. just...wow" Ayumu said, afraid he might faint if he stared much longer.

"I'm glad you like it, my little piece of garbage, now let's get those pants off" She said hungrily staring at his butt. Her fangs baring and claws reaching out for his rear, Ayumu jumped back a little in fear "W-W-Where's-a, *ahem* where's Tomonori?" he stumbled

"I'm right here" He turned to see her sitting on his bed. She was a bit more conservative, in a pair of boxers and a buttoned up long sleeve flanel shirt. She was nervously shuffling her feet and pressing her fingers together. "Do you.. do you prefer what Saras is wearing?" She muttered looking away sadly. Ayumu smiled softly and sat down on the bed next to her.

"It doesn't matter what she's wearing Yuki" She perked up at the pronunciation of her written name. "You...you're both my wives, and you're both beautiful... OK? We don't have to go all the way, we can just do what you're comfortable with, alright?" Yuki's eye lit up at her husbands words.

"Thanks Ayumu" She whispered, kissing his cheek "And you know..." she said with a smirk, "I'm not wearing a bra under this" as she got up off the bed, both girls facing Ayumu. He sat, mouth agape as Tomonori began to unbutton her shirt and Saras began to unhook the back of her bra

"Just as long as I get to see that fucking ass" Saras smirked. Holding her underwear against herself as it hung loosely, while Tomonori held her opened shirt closed at the middle.

"Ready?" they asked in unison, as Ayumu gulped and nodded. And as the two let their articles loose, the window they faced, behind the bed broke, as two darts shot them both in the forehead.

"What..the..fuck?" Saras mumbled as the two instantly colapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"What they hell!" screamed Ayumu jumping to his feet

"Look out!" Came a voice from outside, as Ayumu faced his window to see a pair of blue and white striped panties, and a pair a of pink shoes kick him in the face. Ayumu was shot against his wall, as Haruna picked herself up, with mystailtain strapped to her back, and a cross bow in hand.

"I thought I could get him with this tranquilizer darts, but the aim on this stupid thing sucks"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" screamed Ayumu

"I'll have you know, I'm hunting the super AAA rank Megalo, Aquarius the archer. I figured I could prove how much of a genius I am by beating the archer at his own game."

"Aquarius is the water, gah, never mind, what did you shoot those two with?"

"Well I figured a regular horse tranquilizer wouldn't be enough, so I made those arrows with the power of 5"

"And you shot that into people!" Ayumu screamed looking down at his wives now foaming at the mouths.

"It doesn't matter, now I'm going to you use the Fist of Justice Arrow 9000!" Haruna cheered, putting an arrow with a fist at the tip into her cross-bow, with great difficulty. Ayumu looked out his window for the megalo, to which he saw an OX demon in a school boy uniform scurrying away.

"That's not a horse or a water bearer! What ever, I just gotta take it down, then get those two to a hospital, ok... 100%... 200%..."

"Why can't this stupid arrow just..." Haruna mumbled

"300% Power!" Ayumu screamed as he shot himself out the window towards the megalo

"There we- Ahhh!" Haruna screamed. Ayumu turned around to see what was wrong, but it was too late, the fist was coming right for him and...

"OOHHHHHhhhhh..." he moaned

'Well I was kinda right, I did lose one kind of virginity tonight, just not the one I wanted"


	4. Doctor's Note

"Waaaake Uuuup... Hellloooo.." The darkness faded and Saras felt herself pulling her mind back into reality. She opened her eyes to see a woman with light blue hair looking down at her.

"I.. I know you... You're the teacher at my darlings class"

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Ms. Sarasvati, you and your friend were under quite a spell" Dai-sensei smiled

"What...what happened to us?" Saras muttered, pulling herself up. She looked around to see she was still in Ayumu's bed room, Tomonori had been stretched out across the floor on a mat. Sera was changing the wet towel on Tomonori's head, while Haruna mended her own wounds from battle.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was... Malestorm and I, were about to..." The memories returned as Saras face flushed and she broke eye contact with Dai-sensei, turning away.

"About to get your socks rocked?" Dai-sensei teased "Two girls at once even, Aikawa is quite the ladies man"

"He is nothing more than a filthy maggot, who forces himself on women" Sera argued

"Omelet... Moose...Rainbows..." Tomonori muttered

"Is Malestorm Ok?" Saras asked

"Both of you took in enough hallucinogenics to kill an elephant, even with my magic helping her through it, she's going on quite a trip. Reminds me of college" Dai-sensei said, thinking back of days past.

"And my darling, where is... how is he?"

"Oh, the Necromancer is looking after him, her magic is more suited to dealing with the undead than mine. He's fine for the most part, I guess you could say he'll live, if that's what a zombie does anyway. His anus on the other hand, went through quite the beating"

"WHAT!" Saras screamed loud enough to wake the neighborhood, as the grabbed Dai-senei by her collar "What happened to his perfect ass!?"

"Well you see, he was stabbed, or rather, penetrated by a large fist like weapon. Once inside him, it then released a series of nanobots, designed to vibrate him to death, an atempt to destoy him on a cellular level. It was truly quite a site, I'm surprised he's still in human form"

"Am I a genius or am I a genius" Haruna said proudly

"But his ass, what happened to his ass?" Saras weaped

"Well, again, the necromancer is healing him, but I suppose there might be scarring, he'll need physical therapy for sure, he may need a wheelchair for a while, it's hard to say, but his ass will never be the same again" And with a thump, Saras let Dai-sensei go, sitting herself back on the bed, not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Can I... can I see him?" Saras asked gently

"I suppose so, I'm not sure if the necromancer is done but-" Ignoring her, Saras got up, put one of Ayumu's shirts on, over her lingerie and wandered out of the room in a daze. Meanwhile, Eu's room was lit with a green glow emitting from her hands, as they hovered over Ayumu's body. His eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Eu, what..what happened"

Eu stopped her magic and picked up her notepad. ~You had me worried~

*Ayumu vision*  
"I was so worried something happened to my Nii-san" she cried in her ideal voice

*End of Ayumu vision*

"Yeah, Haruna was trying to catch some Megalo, I tried to stop it but..." He tried to remember

~You don't wanna know what happened~

"Hmm, alright then, guess I better check on Saras and Tomono-" He began but could not sit himself up, as the entire lower half of his body was in one large cast "What the hell is this?"

~You REALLY don't want to know~

Before he could respond there was a weak knock on the door, but loud enough to be heard. Eu got up and opened to door.

~You have a guest~

As Saras entered the room and gasped as she saw the large cast engulfing Ayumu's legs and stomach. Eu passed Saras a note then left the two alone.

"Are you...feeling alright?" Saras mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Oh yeah, I've had much worse, hell one time Haruna cut this entire part of me clean off. If Eu could heal that, what ever this is, is nothing. Perks of being a zombie AND knowing a necromancer I guess. What about you, are you ok?"

"Yes the...wizard extracted the potion from my body" Saras mumbled.

"Well that's good I guess" Ayumu said, looking up at the ceiling, laying on Eu's bed, as Saras waddled over to his side and buried her face in his chest.

"She also said, your... your lower half may look a little... different for a while"

"Alright then, I suppose" Then Ayumu had a realization of his own. "Oh... right... Guess that means for you..."

"Mmhmm, the ass I love so much.. is gone..." She balled a fist, grabbing into his shirt.

"And I suppose that means you won't be wanting to see me again. That was kinda the lynch-pin in this fucked up kind of relationship of ours wasn't it?"

"That's what I thought at first, but..." Saras mumbled, pulling her face up to meet his eyes. "Somewhere along the way, I think I fell for the real you, Ayumu Aikawa"

"You know... that was the first time you called me by my name" Ayumu smiled "And you didn't even belittle me"

"How's it feel?" she smiled

"I kinda miss it" Ayumu smiled back

"Well, my damned darling. I've got a note from your doctor" Saras smiled, as she climbed onto his lap, straddling him and began to tear off his cast. "Saying what your body can and can't handle right now" As she pulled his t-shirt off her body, leaving her in just her black and red panties.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, it's both our first times and-" But he was cut off by a kiss

"Shut up you piece of shit. And let's make a baby"


	5. Excalibur

'Oh my god... oh my god... that... that just happened' Ayumu thought to himself, as he held Saras next to him, sleeping deeply. She was always a little shorter than him, so his chest made a great pillow for her, as she snored ever so lightly, more like a purr. Her mouth must have been tired, not in the way he wished, but because she was a dirty talker. Not much of a surprize really, he just hoped Eu didn't learn any new words or phrases from Saras. They did steal her room for the night, and Saras could probably be heard throughout the house.

Would she be living here now? Her and Tomonori were part of the two different villages, would he have to chose between them? Could that start some kind of civil war? Maybe it would be best if the two of them did live with him. Maybe this could be some kind of uniting device between the two villages.

"Mmmm, morning lover" Came a soft voice as Saras crawled up his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Saras" Ayumu said "Feeling better?"

"I should be asking you that. I was afraid I might break you last night"

"You didn't seem like you were holding back" Ayumu smirked

"Well, my damned darling, I know what will make you feel better" Saras said as she got up and pulled on her panties. "Your beautiful wife and hopefully mother to be, will make you breakfast" All the pleasure of the night before sunk out of Ayumu as he was now, as most days, filled with dread

"Y-y-you really don't have to do that"

"Now, now, you get your rest, I'll make you something full of nutrients and vitamins and herbs and ninja recipes. I can get fresh ingredient and weeds from your garden."

"I ugh..I don't have a garden" Ayumu reasoned

"Well.." As she put his t-shirt back on "I'm sure I can still get plenty of weeds then" As she skipped out of the room. He could not help but watch her ass as she left, maybe he was starting to understand her fetish.

"Great..." Ayumu mumbled as he pulled the blankets up over his practically dead legs. "apparently, Haruna stabs nanobots up my ass and breaks my legs, then I get sex better than porn. Seems like a fair trade." He laughed to himself, interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" he allowed, as Eu entered

~You've had quite a night~

"Seesh, that's an understatement. Are you here to check on me?"

~No, I'm here to sleep. Leave~

"My legs don't work so I-"

"...Heal..." Eu whispered. And the room filled with a blinding white light. Ayumu floated off the bed, as his whole body vibrated. What was left of his cast evaporated into the light, as he turned onto his feet and was gently dropped standing up. Ayumu stood in awe, squatting up and down a few time to test his abilities

"Isn't this exploiting your powers?" He teased, as the girl crawled into her bed

~Don't care, sleepy. Good night~ As Eu turned to face the wall away from him, pulling the sheets over her shoulder. The door pinched open as Saras poked her head in

"Oh darling, I forgot to ask-" But stopped mid sentence, gasping "Darling you're up and about and... your..." She ran at him, pulling his underwear off exposing him, as he covered his front. "It's... the Excalibur of ass's" As she shed a tear.

Tomonori woke up slowly, peeling Dai-sensei and Haruna off her, as she pulled herself out of Ayumu's bed. The two magical girls mumbled in their sleep, cuddling up with each other as Tomonori buttoned up three-quarters of her flannel shirt and sleepily rubbed her eyes. She wandered through the hall way and into the bathroom. She lazily stripped out of her clothes as she stepped into the running shower.

The running water felt good on her skin, as she slowly became more and more awake. She took in her surroundings and grabbed a loufa, offering to wash Ayumu's back. Her heavy eye lids drooped a few times, before they shot open, taking in that she was naked in the shower with an equally naked Ayumu. She let out a scream as she jumped back, falling out of the tub and pulling the curtains with her.

"Malestorm is something the matter!" Sera called, as she burst open through to door. Her eyes skipped over Tomonori on the floor and went right for Ayumu standing naked before her. "Perverted Maggot Monster! Swallow Return Strike!" Seras called as she summoned her leaf blade and began hacking away at the man.

"All I was doing was taking a shower" Ayumu mumbled angrily to himself as he began cooking breakfast for the group of girls now filling his living room.

"Master I failed" Tomoroni cried streams onto Haruna's shoulder. "While I was asleep, Saras went and took Ayumu's virginity and now she has a baby inside her. I was in first place before but now she went and took a huge leap forward."

"That's right Malestorm, I can still feel Ayumu deep inside me, I see his O-face when I close my eyes, I can feel his hot seed-"

"I don't think this is appropriate table conversation Saras" Ayumu cut her off.

"Thank you dung-beetle, if I continued to listen to such a conversation, I was going to vomit" Seras said, filling her plate

"You found a way to compliment me and insult me"

"I don't know about all this seed stuff, but just go buy some more seeds at the gardening store" Haruna said, taking more than her fair share of food.

"It still amazes me how much of an idiot you are sometimes" Ayumu muttered

"Just point out the idiot you're talking about A-you-idiot-mu and I'll give them some after school lessons" Haruna said proudly

"Piece of trash-darling, please give me an extra serving, I am eating for two now" Saras said holding out her bowl

"Just cause you had a triple X throw down doesn't mean you're pregos" Dai-sensei said, sneaking her way into the buffet. "It's best to try and try again until you know for sure."

"She get's to go again? I didn't even get to do it once, that's not fair!" Tomonori yelled

"Would you all be quiet. This subject is embarrassing enough as it is, and besides Eu's trying to sleep" yelled Ayumu

"I agree with the witch, my bastard-husband and I should get back to bed as soon as possible and test out what that new ass can do" Saras said with a twinkle in her eye

"I can't decide if I want to stab my ears with my chop-sticks, or just cut out the maggot's tongue to end this conversation" Saras spat.

"Don't threaten me when I'm on the same side of the argument as you are!" Ayumu yelled

"What about me! What about my feelings hu?" Tomonori said, standing up and getting everyone's attention "I'm the one who's being ignored, I was his wife first, and I loved him first, doesn't that count for something."

"Easy, easy, Yuki" Ayumu said, knowing that calling her by her given name would warm her heart. "You're right, and to make it up for you, I'll take you on a date. It can be as long as you want, we can go anywhere you want. It'll be just you and me ok?" Ayumu offered.

With all the attention back on her, Tomonori played with her fingers and turned away blushing "You don't have to embarrass me like that dude. But sure, if you wanna, like, go on a date with me that badly, we can go."

"And Saras, if you're so keen on getting pregnant as soon as possible, maybe later tonight, after my date with Yuki, since I'm sure she's not the kind of girl who'll put out on the first date-" As he winked at Tomonori "you and I can try making a baby again tonight, does that work for everyone?"

"So I'm your whore?" Saras asked angrily "You think I'll just have sex with you when ever you want? That all I want is your dick in me? That all I want is to get fucked?" Saras said as she stormed at Ayumu, who backed away with every step

"That..uh.. isn't what I was saying at all, I just-"

"Cause I am" Saras whispered into his ear, only for him to hear. Ayumu's ears shot out with steam, but it all went dark as she punched him in the stomach and stormed up to what was now 1/3 her room.

"Ahh! How are we supposed to go on a date now?" Tomonori cried

"He got what he deserved" muttered Saras as she ate her breakfast

"Is it always this lively?" Dai-sensei asked

"More or less" Haruna muttered

~More rice please~ quoted Eu, as everyone wondered when she joined them


End file.
